


Caesar's Complimentary Cock

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Karl Urban - Fandom, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Narcissism, Voyeurism, karl urban - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julius Caesar is spending some quality time in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caesar's Complimentary Cock

A fire burned brightly making the chamber warm and comfortable.  Julius Caesar sat on a heavily cushioned chair admiring his form in a full length looking glass. He was naked but for the smirk he wore on his too handsome face. “You are mighty as an oak tree, tall and strong.” He said into the silvery glass, a greased hand slowly sliding down his cock.

“Oh yes,” He panted. “Strong as iron, unparalleled in longevity.”  His hand continued its leisurely slide up and down and his cock. His free hand gave his balls a quick tug.

“Rampant like a raging bull, tireless in battle.” Caesar moaned as his strokes began to pick up speed.

“You stand tall and proud like marble statuary. Hard and ever-enduring.” Pre-come had begun to flow from the head of his cock. He continued to stare into the mirror watching the play of his hand on his erection. He was gorgeous.

“My cock is brave like a lion, ferocious in its quest to conquer, to own, to possess.” His hand was making short, hard passes on his heated flesh. Caesar loved how large it looked in his own hand.

 “As juicy as a ripe apple, everyone wants a taste.” Caesar swiped a finger through his pre-come and sucked it into his mouth, moaning at his own flavor. “Yes, people wait in line for the merest taste.”

He was still moaning, his hand moving faster now. “Fierce as gladiator, taking on all comers, unflagging in the heat of battle.”  He was getting close and wanted to back off, slow down. It was too late, he needed to come.

“Tireless as a slave, able to fuck indefinitely.” His hand continued its relentless pace, his cock drooling a steady stream of pre-come, he felt his balls tighten.

Caesar was breathing heavily, gasping for breath as his orgasm raced forward. “Dangerous as a viper, watch for its bite.” His head was thrown back, his eyes glassy and beginning to lose focus.

“Battle tested like armor, hard and unyielding.” His hand was a blur of motion in the looking glass, his lower back tingled and his balls tightened further.

“All hail, Caesar!” He yelled as come burst forth from his cock, coating his hand and stomach. Caesar continued to stroke his cock long after the final aftershock. He started at the reflection staring back at him. The man was a mess; sweating, hair standing on end, covered in come.  He was gorgeous, timeless, imperial.

**Author's Note:**

> It struck me late last night, as the best inspiration often does, that the Karl Urban lexicon of characters was incomplete in the Master Nation challenge. So I asked myself, how would Julius Caesar masturbate? An interesting question... 
> 
> The thought hit me, he would be the kind of guy who would stare endlessly into a mirror and tell himself how handsome he was, how great his upcoming Senate speech would be, that his people love and adore him. If he does this to prep for his day, why wouldn't he do this for his cock? 
> 
> I love this guy! I have it in my head he's going to call for a pretty boy to come clean him up and fluff him for round two!


End file.
